


These Are A Few Of My Favorite Things

by MarchnoGirl



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Andromeda knows stuff, Babysitting, Boys In Love, Cute Teddy Lupin, Draco Malfoy Paints, Draco Malfoy Sings, Draco Malfoy is a Good Uncle, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Harry has it badly for Draco, Harry is a Sweet Godfather, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: The first time they met there, it was weird.The second time, Harry was less prepared than the first one, if that was even possible.The third time they met there, Harry knew it, it was planned. So, he should have been more prepared. But he wasn’t.It could have been the tenth or eleventh time — time passed in a blur when they were together — when Harry understood he could not escape his feelings anymore.





	These Are A Few Of My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Thank you** to my wonderful beta: [Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790)!😍
> 
> The song mentioned in the fic (and that gave the title for it) is the incredible ["My Favorite Things"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33o32C0ogVM) from the movie The Sound of Music. ❤️

The first time they met there, it was weird.

Harry entered Andromeda’s house with a little package in his hands and halted abruptly on the doorstep.

“Dromeda… why is Teddy’s hair so…” Harry struggled to find a word until nothing better than, “Malfoy-ish?” came to his mind.

His step-aunt snorted, shaking her head lightly. “Don’t you think he looks cute with this platinum blond?”

Harry regarded Teddy more closely. The kid was now looking expectantly at the package in Harry’s hands. He kinda did look pretty with blond hair, but that wasn’t the point. He opened his mouth to reply when none other than Draco Malfoy appeared on the stairway that led to the second floor of the house.

Harry’s hands tightened around the wrapping of Teddy’s present and his eyes snapped to Andromeda. She was apparently concentrated on knitting some sort of coloured scarf and wasn’t paying attention to the fact that a former Death Eater happened to be in her house.

Malfoy caught Harry’s eye and just stepped into the living room, silently approaching Teddy and sitting next to him. He made Teddy’s magical marbles dance around him, eliciting heartfelt laughter from him.

From Harry’s _godson_. Like Harry wasn’t even there. Like Harry wasn’t even a big deal.

No. Draco Malfoy couldn’t just ignore him.

“What are you doing here, exactly?” Harry tried to convey as much spite as he could, but Malfoy simply raised his head and grinned.

He fucking grinned.

“Playing with my cousin. Do you want to join us?”

Teddy turned his head to Harry too, and his hair became almost black as he stretched his hands towards him. “Up!”

Harry was staring in horror at this strange version of Draco Malfoy. He knew he had changed since the War, he’d seen him earlier that week at the restoration of Hogwarts and he’d received his letter of apology, but surely this was a step too far.

Trying to gather his control, Harry left the package on the floor, next to the marbles, and picked Teddy up, lifting him above his head and peppering his face with kisses.

With Teddy laughing in his arms, Harry kneeled next to Malfoy and tried to smile at him. If he could be civil, Harry certainly couldn’t be any less.

He thought again about Malfoy’s offer. _Did he want to join them?_

“Well… let’s see if Teddy likes what I bought him.” He unwrapped the package, revealing a big stuffed horse doll enchanted to gallop an overexcited Teddy around the house.

Harry let his eyes drift towards Malfoy, who was watching Teddy on his new toy, clapping his hands and laughing. Without taking his eyes off Teddy, Malfoy said, “He’s lucky to have you as a godfather, you know.”

Harry’s world must have turned upside down because there was no way he’d heard that right. Ignoring the way his heart was vibrating in every fibre of his body, Harry scrambled for something to say, anything. He took a marble and fidgeted with it. “Erm, these are beautiful. Did you buy them?”

Malfoy nodded, offering him a soft smile again. Harry had no idea what to think — this version of Malfoy was making him nervous and he couldn’t guess how to deal with it. When Teddy came back to his marbles, they all played together and Harry was surprised to realise he was having a great time with Malfoy, who was surprisingly good with Teddy; gentle and patient.

Their time together flew by and soon it was evening. Andromeda tried to insist that Malfoy stay over for dinner, but he refused, saying he had to go back to his mother. Malfoy’s _No_ left a bittersweet pang of disappointment in Harry’s chest, and a plea to remain almost escaped his lips.

He managed to hold it in and walked Malfoy to the door, gripping his hand quickly to bid him farewell and closing the door behind himself. When he turned towards Dromeda, she raised an eyebrow at him and a corner of her mouth lightly quirked up.

It was the closest thing to a smile Harry saw on her face since the War was over.

\---

The second time, Harry was less prepared than the first one, if that was even possible.

He was late, he always was. He entered Andromeda’s running, barely closing the door behind himself and sprinting towards Teddy’s room. He almost missed her “Hi, Harry!” in his haste to reach Teddy… and Malfoy. He needed to be certain he met the real Malfoy the last time and not just a faker but kinder… well, also, more handsome, version of him. The whole thing stank to Harry.

As soon as he reached the door to Teddy’s room, he slowed down. A soft whisper from inside the room made heat pool in Harry’s stomach...  

_When the dog bites_

_When the bee stings_

_When I'm feeling sad_

_I simply remember my favourite things_

_And then I don't feel so bad_

Someone was singing… someone that definitely sounded like Malfoy and whose voice was so deep that Harry’s chest felt tight. Without thinking too much, he pushed the door slowly open to find Malfoy standing in the centre of the room. Teddy, with bright blond hair, tears in his eyes, but relaxed in Malfoy’s hug.

Harry’s breath faltered and goosebumps ran down his spine while Malfoy turned his head, nodding to Harry, still delicately singing…

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

All Harry could do was stand there and smile, while Teddy’s hair slowly changed to his brand black. When standing there simply staring at Malfoy became too awkward, Harry approached them and gently kissed Teddy’s cheek.

“Hi,” Malfoy whispered. It was so new to hear him whisper, that Harry almost forgot who they were and where they came from. “He was crying, searching for his Mummy… but I think he’s calmer now.”

Harry felt something heavy drop in his stomach at those words, making his eyes sting and he threaded his fingers in Teddy’s hair. He replied whispering as Malfoy did. “You’re good with him, he looks so at peace… and — ” Harry chewed on his bottom lip. Was he really about to say it? “And your voice is soothing… it’s, um, sweet when you sing.”

They shared a look and Harry saw Malfoy’s cheeks gaining a deeper colour. Harry stared at him, thinking once again he had no idea who this guy standing in front of him was. Space and time seemed different when they were together at Dromeda’s with Teddy. And he let himself believe they really could be someone else, something different.

“Thanks, Harry.” Malfoy’s eyes widened before he quickly added, “Can I call you Harry?”

He didn’t have to think about the reply. “Of course, you can, Draco.”

When dinner time neared, Draco politely refused again Andromeda’s invite, greeting them at the doorstep, promising he’d stay next time.

Harry daydreamed about that next time, about them chatting over dinner, laughing, telling funny anecdotes with Teddy, maybe even talking more serious stuff, something about the War? How they were dealing with the aftermaths?

He was gazing absent-mindedly into the void when Andromeda playfully shook him. “You get along well, after all, Harry.” Her voice seemed to have a hopeful tone, rather than the flat one she had assumed after the Final Battle.

Harry felt his face on fire. Sighing deeply, he just smiled. “I guess we do.”

\---

The third time they met there, Harry knew it, it was planned. So, he should have been more prepared. But he wasn’t.

He and Draco still met during Hogwarts restoration, but there they were their old selves. Draco called him ‘Potter’, almost never approached him, keeping a distance, maintaining a cold stance.

That’s why he was so nervous when he arrived at Dromeda’s. Draco still hadn’t arrived, so Andromeda left the instructions about where to find food, how to change diapers, the right temperature for baby food and such, to Harry and then went out with Narcissa. They were trying to rebuild their relationship.

Harry was baking cookies with Teddy when Draco finally arrived. He showed a big grin to the two of them, covered with flour and chocolate, and joined them without a second thought.

The entire afternoon went smoothly, Draco calling him ‘Harry’, playing with Teddy, showing him magic, listening to Harry telling stories about Muggle life.

In the end, Teddy’s loving eyes convinced him to stay even for dinner.

All during their meal, they kept things light-hearted until they brought Teddy to bed. It was an incredibly intimate moment, where Harry felt all the warmth of a welcoming house, of love and caring for the little ones. Those feelings he never experienced as a child himself and would have never imagined sharing with Draco Malfoy.

When he was in his bed, Teddy yawned and looked at Draco with his eyes already half-closed, asking him to sing a lullaby. For the second time, Harry stayed mesmerized, listening to Draco, his voice reaching Harry’s soul and taking its space into his heart.

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star,_

_How I wonder what you are…_

And it was in that moment that Harry knew it, he knew something was growing inside himself towards Draco that he couldn’t stop anymore, like a snowball picking up more and more snow in its fall, getting inescapably bigger as it rolls down.

When Teddy was fast asleep, they moved to the living room, waiting for Andromeda to come back. They sat on the couch before the hearth, a hot chocolate in their hands and a companionable silence between them.

After a while, Draco’s head slid on Harry’s shoulder and he couldn’t be silent anymore. He needed to ask, to know… “Do you ever – Are you…”

“I am sure you can articulate something even with your little Gryffindor brain,” Draco snarled, his hot breath tickling Harry’s collarbone.

“Ah-ah. No, I mean… I wanted to ask… are we friends?” Harry’s feet became so interesting all of a sudden that he found he couldn’t tear his eyes off of them, his cheeks burning, his throat drying.

Draco snorted, and Harry almost whined at the sensation on his neck. “Well, I hope so. I know I’ve done some shit, but…”

“Why don’t you ever talk to me at Hogwarts, then?” The question was out of his mouth before he could realise it.

Draco shifted his head, curling it even more into the crook of Harry’s neck, shutting his eyes closed so much Harry felt his eyelashes brushing his skin. His lips were dangerously close to Harry’s neck and his voice came out muffled. “I thought you didn’t want people to see you are friendly with me.”

Harry sucked in a breath. This wasn’t the answer he had expected. Actually, he didn’t know what he had expected. “Fuck ‘em,” was all he said, while with a hand he started to stroke Draco’s hair gently.

\---

It could have been the tenth or eleventh time — time passed in a blur when they were together — when Harry understood he could not escape his feelings anymore.

Harry entered the house with the warm trepidation that he learned to associate with Draco by now and as soon as he stepped foot in, Teddy ran in his arms, screaming with joy. “Harry! Dray surprise!!” pointing towards his room.

With Teddy on his shoulders, he reached the room, heart thrumming with excitement. But as much as that ‘Dray surprise’ could have made Harry imagine, when he entered his jaw dropped and his breath caught. The walls were animated by magical drawings all over, fairies, dragons, stars, planets, everything a kid can dream of was there, magnificently painted in meticulous details and vibrant colours.

But the sight that really stole Harry’s breath away was Draco crouched in front of the wider wall, a brush in his hand, completely splashed with paint, a concentrated frown on his face.

His entire body was vibrating; all he wanted to do was to reach Draco and kiss away his frown, strip him of his clothes, lick away the paint on his skin. Shaking his head, Harry cleared his throat and Draco turned, his frown quickly smoothing into an open happy face. “Erm, I think I got a bit carried away.”

“I think you’ll never stop surprising me, Draco. You can paint? This is gorgeous.”

Malfoy stood up, leaving the brush on the paint bucket. “I am full of surprises, Potter. You should know that at this point.” He smiled, flushing lightly and Harry’s stomach jolted.

“I know.” He lowered Teddy on the floor who ran to the paint bucket, meddling with his hands and squealing happily.

“Dray paint!”

Draco looked at him and pulled out his tongue jokingly. Teddy blew raspberries at him and ran away, calling Andromeda to show her Draco’s work.

Moving his gaze to the walls again, Draco sighed. “You know, I’ve charmed it.”

Harry’s eyebrows knitted together. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I drew some basic characters to adorn the walls, but the paint will change based on Teddy’s wanting and thoughts and on the stories I’ll tell him.” He smirked at Harry, looking smug. It sounded rather impressive, indeed.

“If you want, I can charm it so that it will change with your stories, too.”

“Sure, why not.” Harry looked amazed while Draco took his wand and muttered a spell he never heard before. With his wand still sparkling golden, he asked Harry, “I need you to tell anything, anything at all. It’s just to impress your voice with the magic in the paint of the walls.”

Harry felt embarrassment take over his body; he wasn’t the good one with stories, Draco always invented them and used the right words. He was clumsy and banal, but… an idea crossed his mind. He didn’t know how that would go, but it was worth a try.

“Okay… What about a story about two kids. They never got along when they were younger, on the contrary. You could define them as enemies, but they had a lot in common. Born in different families with different circumstances, they quickly learned that they had a clearly defined path in front of their selves and that they couldn’t escape it.”

Harry stopped, taking a deep breath. Malfoy was looking at him with a perplexed face, but a little smile was pulling at his mouth.

“Well, they took completely different choices and they both regretted some of them. They faced evil and, in the end, they both survived. They are scarred now, they have suffered and lost loved ones… and after all this, they met again. From the ashes of their past, they met and slowly started to rebuild, to make good from it. And…”

Somewhere during Harry’s rambling, Draco must have reached him because they were now standing mere inches apart. His gaze held Harry’s. “And?”

“A-and… they… fell in love. I… think.”

Draco raised a hand and cupped the nape of Harry’s neck, lightly caressing it. He leaned his forehead on Harry’s and bumped their noses together, whispering, “They did. They did fall in love, didn’t they?”

Harry closed his eyes, caressed Draco’s hips, said, “I want to kiss you.”

“I’m not gonna stop you.”

When their lips sealed, Harry felt years of struggling, of pain, remorse, hatred, all dissipating, melting away in the heat of Draco’s mouth, in the sweetness of his tongue tracing the shape of his lips, in the kisses he peppered down his jaw, his ear.

After what felt like a lifetime, Draco bit down lightly on his earlobe, breathing, “Harry, open your eyes.”

The walls of Teddy’s room had changed to show a pile of ashes at the bottom of the wall and a giant phoenix arising from it, in a blaze of colours and sparks.

Draco started to hum close to Harry’s ear…

_Wire-framed glasses and black messy hair_

_Big deep green eyes shine as brightly as emeralds_

_Lightning-bolt scar and he loves when I sing_

_These are a few of my favorite things..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.❤️
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/)! @drarryruinedme7


End file.
